


The Family You Choose

by Mice



Series: Sea Change [16]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Found Family, Holiday, M/M, The Feast of Winter Veil, rogues being romantic at each other, scurrilous gossip, the crew of the Bold Arva - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:49:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27060733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mice/pseuds/Mice
Summary: Flynn and Mathias celebrate the Feast of Winter Veil with the crew of the Bold Arva. An announcement is made. All in all, it's a much better holiday than either of them expected.
Relationships: Flynn Fairwind/Mathias Shaw
Series: Sea Change [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875685
Comments: 71
Kudos: 67





	1. Talk of the Town

Grixx looked up from her copy of _Stormwind This Week_ as they all sat having lunch in the galley. "Oh, Flynn, they do _not_ like you at all."

Flynn put his quill down and blinked at her over his pile of paperwork. "Oh, she finally ran the article?"

The goblin flipped the page around so he could see. The photo of him and Mathias in the Blue Recluse wasn't actually that bad, the two of them smiling at each other, with Flynn's arm around Mathias's shoulders. Poor Mathias looked rough in the photo though, obviously tired despite his expression. "I'm just kinda surprised that Shaw agreed to it in the first place," Grixx said.

"You know there were rumors that he was dead, Pookie," Relly said.

Yun nodded. "And a few that he had somehow become Forsaken. That, I just couldn't understand, though. It wouldn't make any sense."

"And that's why Mathias did it," Flynn said, picking up his fork and poking at his food. "There's some weird conspiracy stuff going around and he figured it would be best to head it off this way. I'll admit I got a bit ruffled when VanDooble implied that, because I was a pirate, I must have been a rapist. I…"

Everyone looked up at that, and there was a general snarl of anger about the whole thing. Almost half the crew had been pirates or smugglers at one point or another, though far less infamous than Flynn had been. None of the others had been well enough known to actually need a pardon as Flynn had; none of them had ever actually been a pirate captain. "Okay," Grixx said, "yeah, I can see why you'd be angry about that."

"You would never have let anyone get away with it," Yun growled.

"Never did," Flynn said.

"She's really sympathetic to Shaw, though. Calls him 'a hero who's given everything for the Alliance,'" Grixx said.

Flynn sighed. "That's the important thing."

Relly leaned in and read over Grixx's shoulder. "Kul Tirans smell like fish?"

Bess's head snapped up. " _What?_ "

Relly looked over at her. "Not that I've ever noticed, but she's quoting some kaldorei Druid about it."

Flynn grunted. "She asked about the undead rumors. Mathias told her to find a worgen or a Druid and have them sniff us out."

Bess nodded. "No worgen would ever be able to hide it if they knew something undead was lurking about. There'd be blood."

"Exactly," Flynn said, nodding. "So what did she end up saying about Mathias?"

Grixx cleared her throat and began a dramatic reading. "This reporter was granted an _exclusive_ interview with Stormwind's mysterious Spymaster Mathias Shaw and his attractive but extremely aggressive Kul Tiran partner, Captain Flynn Fairwind."

"I am _not_ extremely aggressive!" Flynn snapped.

Grixx looked up at him and gave him the eye. "Mostly, no, but you are when you're pissed off. I'm reading. Shut up." 

Flynn grumbled, brushing hair from his eyes. "At least she acknowledges that I'm attractive."

"Flynn." Grixx glared. "Shall I continue?" Flynn gestured at her to do so. "I know, dear readers, that you have probably heard the horrifying rumors -- that Spymaster Shaw died, or worse, that he had been raised from the dead and walked the streets of Stormwind after dark like some Forsaken horror. I can assure you that these rumors are _not true!_ I have seen the man with my own eyes. Shaw himself said that the rumors of his death had been 'entirely exaggerated.' Spymaster Shaw is a hero who has given everything for the Alliance and, a mere month ago, that nearly included his life."

She shook her head and looked up. "Was that really a month ago now?"

"It was," Flynn said. A bloody long month, and Mathias was still recovering.

Grixx continued. "Witnesses say that Spymaster Shaw, Captain Fairwind, and Magister Umbric of the ren'dorei portaled into Stormwind on the day of his most recent mission, with the Spymaster in Fairwind's arms, clearly dying. Most witnesses did not believe his wounds were survivable, but High King Anduin Wrynn himself was called to the Healer's Hall in a dramatic bid to save Shaw's life." 

It was still a hard memory for Flynn to deal with, and Bess slid an arm around his shoulders. He leaned into her as Grixx read.

"Captain Fairwind described the situation, obviously still shaken by Shaw's injuries. 'He got run through with a kvaldir javelin. It was poisoned and cursed, and it took the King himself to save Mathias's life. He'd lost a massive amount of blood and he spent nearly a week in the Healer's Hall before they let him come home.' Given Shaw's drawn, exhausted appearance at the time of the interview, your reporter has no doubt that the situation was dire."

"What a shark," Grixx muttered to herself. She looked up at Flynn. "People should just leave you guys alone, I swear."

"I certainly wish they would," Flynn growled, hunched over his paperwork.

"Throughout the interview," Grixx continued, "Fairwind seemed extremely protective of Shaw. If the Captain weren't so aggressive, this reporter would describe their relationship as very romantic -- surprisingly so for two such battle-hardened men." 

"When Shaw was asked about the rumors of his undeath, he suggested that a worgen or a Druid be requested to do a sniff test, stating 'I'm sure any [worgen] would be happy to tell you if I stank of undeath, Miss VanDooble, and then rip my throat out while they were at it.' While I was unable to locate a worgen at the Blue Recluse, where our interview took place, I did speak to Anthelial, a kaldorei Druid, who was kind enough to enter cat form in the public interest. She confirmed that Spymaster Shaw was, in fact, quite human, and that Captain Fairwind, and Kul Tirans generally, smelled strongly of fish."

"Bitch," Bess grumbled.

"The Druid or VanDooble?" Flynn asked.

"Take your pick," Bess said, shaking her head.

Grixx shook her head. "You don't smell fishy to me, either of you. But here's the rest." She put on her 'reporter' voice and read, "Spymaster Shaw noted that his return to SI:7 would be under limited duty conditions due to his injuries, and that, 'Recovery from something like this is a long, difficult process.'" 

"When this reporter turned her attention to Captain Fairwind for a few questions, a request for information about his piratical past was met with an attempted assault that was only stopped by Shaw bodily preventing the man from coming over the table with weapons drawn. Dear readers, I would strongly suggest you avoid angering a Kul Tiran, as they are truly terrifying when upset. Our discussion was cut short at that point by Captain Fairwind, who threatened violence. While these two are very obviously in love with one another, I simply cannot understand why Spymaster Shaw would be willing to put up with a man like Captain Fairwind!"

Grixx looked up. "Yep, VanDooble's a bitch. A bitch who hates you."

Flynn buried his face in his hands, his heart sinking. Of course he'd been slaughtered in the article. He should have expected it, after the interview itself. "As long as people walk away from that knowing Mathias is walking around alive, that's what counts. That's all we wanted out of the interview."

"Well, it did accomplish that," Yun said, sitting with them. He rested his chin in one paw.

Bess sighed and shook her head. "We all know why you went for her, but the only thing the mainlanders are going to see is another Kul Tiran who lost their head. It's like every single one of us carries the banner of Kul Tiras on our backs, no matter what we do, or how justifiable it is."

Flynn nodded. "I know, I know. If it had been anything but _that_ \--"

"You'd have handled it," Relly said. "It was obviously calculated to provoke a response."

Flynn snorted. "Contrasting the heroic members of the Stormwind Assassin's Guild who murder people to order, with randomly violent pirates, who rape and kill for fun," he muttered. "As if most people who end up as pirates haven't got reasons they went that way. And sure, there are madmen out there like Sweete -- a fair number of them -- but I can't imagine there aren't also Assassin's Guild members and SI:7 agents who go bad, as well, Romano being a really recent example of that lower than whale shit type."

Bess patted Flynn's shoulder. "And you walked away from it by choice. You've been responsible for shutting down a lot of the piracy at Freehold since you left that life. If she wanted to know about you, that's where she should have started."

Flynn shrugged. "What's done is done. You can't put things like that back in the crate once they've escaped. I'll just have to live with it. Story of my life."

"Anyone who knows you," Bess said, "anyone who knows _Kul Tirans_ would have understood that if you were still a pirate, the Admiralty would have seen you hanged before you had a chance to come to Stormwind like this at all. Thing is, you didn't just walk away from it, you _made up for it_ with what you did afterwards, and not just during the war."

"I know that. Believe me." No matter what he did, Flynn thought, his past was going to follow him. "I'll need to get hold of a copy of that, if Rell or Shiv haven't already brought Mathias a copy."

Grixx shook her head. "Don't give 'em your money." She handed her copy to Flynn. "I've seen what I needed to from this week's issue."

"Thanks." He folded it up and tucked it in an inside pocket of his greatcoat.

"Flynn," Bess said, "you know we're all with you, right? That we've got your back, no matter what?"

"Aye, I do, and it's appreciated." He picked up his paperwork. "And I really should finish this while you're in port."

***

The day had been a long one, but Flynn was finally caught up with all his paperwork, and had arranged for some repairs to the _Middenwake_ \-- she'd been damaged at sea by some flotsam that even their Tidesage wasn't able to avoid in time. Tides knew it was true -- a ship was a hole in the water that you threw gold into, and now Flynn had two of them. Sturdy little caravels, both, but expensive to maintain, which was why the _Bold Arva_ had to sail without him while Mathias was still healing. Paperwork. He grimaced. Why in the Tidemother's name had he even started that trading company?

Oh, right. Covering his ass and trying to look legitimate in the eyes of the Admiralty and the Alliance. Getting his ships repaired was always going to be expensive, and Proudmoore's money covered a lot of damage. He sighed. More money, less danger, and fewer nightmares than piracy or hauling azerite. Also, a lot less running and looking over his shoulder for people who wanted him dead on both sides of the law.

He was heading for the gangplank when Johnny caught up with him, looking a bit more solemn than usual. "Flynn, you got plans for this evening?"

"Was just gonna head home, why?"

"I'm heading over to the Sailor's Rest Tavern down near the end of the docks." He gestured in that general direction. "Anniversary of the death of an old friend. A bunch of us get together for drinks to honor the Old Man, mostly 7th Fleet sailors and 7th Legion. You'd be welcome. We raise a toast to him, tell some sea stories. Roll some dice."

Flynn considered it. He'd seen such things before over the years, when a captain had been particularly loved by their crew. "Who was your friend?"

"Admiral Taylor," Johnny said. "I served with him before he was an admiral, in Vash'jir."

The name rang a bell. It had been some years back now. "Didn't his ship go down with all hands?"

Johnny nodded. "That we did. Taylor managed to save most of us. He was a good man, Flynn. A bit like you in some ways. He'd do anything for his people, like you."

"I'm under the impression he'd have sent me to Neptulon, given the chance, him being Alliance and me a pirate and all."

Johnny chuckled and shook his head. "That's as may be, but if you'd met in a bar on some wharf, he'd have tried to drink you under the table and got in a fist fight with you, and you'd have walked out best mates."

Flynn smiled and nodded. He patted Johnny's shoulder. "All right, then. I'm honored you'd ask me to go along, but I should send a note up to Mathias and let him know I'll be home a bit late."

"Fair enough." 

Flynn went back to his cabin and scribbled a note, then sent it off with one of the couriers on the docks as he and Johnny made their way to the Sailor's Rest. "It's a little more than drinks and sea stories," Johnny explained. "We've got a bit of a memorial to go with it. It's only a few minutes long, but we wouldn't do without it."

"Not a problem," Flynn said, looking forward to a drink with a room full of sailors, even if they _were_ mainlanders. There was a kinship among people who lived their lives on the sea that you just didn't have with a bunch of people who'd never sailed.

Johnny was greeted by everyone in the tavern when they entered, and when Flynn was introduced as his captain, he was given a warm welcome, as well. The crowd was larger than Flynn expected, and quite a few folks were in their uniforms. Some, he reckoned, were still in active service rather than having moved on to civilian life, like Johnny had. Hanging behind the bar was a large as life portrait of a dignified-looking blond bloke, a arc of black cloth draped over the frame. Flynn figured it had to be Taylor, given the occasion and the mourning black. "That's him, is it?" Flynn asked, pointing.

Johnny nodded. "The year before he died on Draenor."

The atmosphere in the tavern shifted a few moments later, and there was the sound of a boatswain's whistle, piping someone aboard. "Attention on deck!" one of the 7th Legion gnomes called out, and everyone snapped to. Those who'd been sitting at tables rose, and everyone stood to attention as an officer walked in. Flynn recognized her as Grand Admiral Jes-Tereth, who'd been in command of the _Wind's Redemption_ when Mathias had been in Boralus.

Jes-Tereth met his eyes and raised one eyebrow, but she nodded at him. Flynn nodded back, being the polite sort at this kind of thing. He was occasionally capable of the social niceties, after all. Jes-Tereth strode to the bar, in front of Taylor's portrait and turned to face the assembled crowd. "Shipmates," she said, "we've gathered here tonight as we do every year, to honor the death and celebrate the life of one of the Alliance's greatest military heroes, Admiral Jack Taylor." She turned to the portrait and snapped, "Present arms!"

Everyone present, including Flynn, saluted the portrait. Jes-Tereth turned to the group. "Mister Selden," she said, looking to Johnny, "the tribute, if you please."

Johnny nodded and stepped forward to stand next to Jes-Tereth. He began to thump his foot on the deck of the tavern in a slow, steady beat, then started to sing a shanty Flynn had never heard before.

_Admiral Taylor gained the day_ Johnny sang.

_Walk him along, John, carry him along_ everyone responded, picking up the slow march rhythm on the floor or the table in front of them.

_Oh Admiral Taylor he gained the day_  
_Carry him to his burying ground_

Flynn picked up the tune quickly as they went into the chorus.

_To me, way-hey Stormwind_  
_Walk him along, John carry him along_  
_To me, way-hey Stormwind_  
_Carry him to his burying ground_

_We'll dig his grave with a silver spade_  
_Walk him along, John, carry him along_  
_His shroud of the finest silk was made_  
_Carry him to his burying ground_

They went on for several verses and it was obvious to Flynn that the man had been well-loved by his crews. He hoped someday he'd be as kindly-remembered, at least by a few. When they finally came to the end of the song, the Grand Admiral strode to the end of the bar and rang a sharp four bells on the little ship's bell there, signaling that she'd be picking up the tab for everyone's drinks that night. The barkeep and the staff brought a beer to everyone present.

When all had been served. Jes-Tereth raised her mug. Everyone else followed suit. "To Admiral Taylor!" she called. Everyone responded, echoing her salute, and they drank to the man's memory. "As you were, all," she said, when the toast had been drunk, and with that, the drinking and storytelling commenced.

Jes-Tereth came over to him with Johnny. "Wasn't expecting to see you here, Fairwind."

Flynn tipped his head to indicate Johnny Selden. "Johnny here's the sailmaker on my ship, the _Bold Arva._ He invited me along tonight."

"That I did, Grand Admiral." He turned to Flynn. "The Old Man's still serving the Alliance on Draenor, you know. Even dead, he can't walk away from us. His ghost haunts the Commander's garrison there, going off on missions still."

Flynn sat and sucked down some more beer, and the two sat with him. "Sounds like a terrible fate. No rest at all?" Awful as it sounded, Flynn wondered if Mathias would be the sort to never give up, and keep on working, even as a ghost. He wouldn't wish it on his worst enemy, much less on the man he loved.

"It was a tragedy," Jes-Tereth said. "He was murdered by a necromancer, along with his entire garrison in the Spires of Arak."

Johnny nodded. "They say he's too uneasy to rest."

"Well," Flynn said, "I hope when I die it'll just be over. Life can be shit enough as it is, without having to spend an afterlife keeping on with whatever you were doing."

"I understand," Jes-Tereth said. "We're in agreement. But I won't say anything to denigrate the man's service."

"Of course not," Flynn responded. He signaled the barkeep for another beer. "How would you feel about a game of dice, Grand Admiral?"

***

Mathias was still up when Flynn got in. He'd tried not to stay out too entirely late. With a smile, he leaned down over Mathias on the sofa and gave him a kiss. "You didn't have to stay up to wait for me, you know."

"It's okay. I appreciated the notice. What were you off doing?"

Flynn dropped a heavy coin purse on the table. "Went to the annual memorial for Admiral Taylor," he said. "Johnny sailed with him during the aftermath of the Cataclysm, went down with his ship in Vash'jir." Mathias looked at the bag, curious, and raised an eyebrow. "Oh, that. Got into a dice game with Grand Admiral Jes-Tereth and a bunch of the folks at the Sailor's Rest. Generous lot." He chuckled. "Maybe not intentionally, though."

"Admiral Taylor? I'd heard there was an annual memorial for 7th Fleet and 7th Legion members. I hadn't realized outsiders were welcome."

"Nobody seemed to mind, not even when I was winning all their coin," Flynn said. "But that's probably because I was invited, and Jes-Tereth knew who I was."

"I knew him," Mathias said, "though not well. We'd spoken a number of times. During the time of Cataclysm, I was in the Twilight Highlands, trying to disrupt the Twilight's Hammer cultists."

Flynn nodded. "A real mess, all that."

"You have a gift for understatement." Mathias smiled and shook his head.

"They said his ghost is still working for the Alliance," Flynn said. "I mean, does the bloke even get a pay packet? What would you pay a ghost, anyway?" Flynn shook his head. "Do me a favor, would you? If you die before me, don't stick around as a ghost and keep working. That would be just too disturbing. I don't think I'd take it very well."

"While I suspect there are those who believe I'd haunt SI:7, I'd really rather not," Mathias told him. "And frankly, I have very little interest in either of us dying at any time in the near future."

Flynn gave Mathias a hand up and tugged him into an embrace. "Sounds reasonable to me." Mathias wrapped his arms around Flynn and rested his chin on his shoulder. "Let's go to bed, yeah?"

"An excellent plan." Mathias kissed him, and led him to the bedroom.


	2. How to Have a Holiday

"Ironforge?" Mathias asked, surprised. He'd come down to the _Arva_ with Flynn for the day. Considering the cold weather, he was in the galley with several of the crew instead of up on the main deck, exposed to the chill winds.

Thurin nodded. "Oh, aye. Loira and the kids and I, we'll be hosting everyone for Winter Veil. You and Flynn have to come along."

Mathias blinked. "How long is this going to last?"

"Just a couple of nights," Thurin said. "Ye can stay with us. It'll be fun!"

"Everyone's going to stay with you?" Flynn asked, leaning over the galley table.

"O' course! Wouldn't be Winter Veil without the crowd!"

"Does your wife know about this?" Mathias asked, skeptical.

Thurin stared at him. "She's the one who insisted."

"You're talking about… almost twenty people in your house," Mathias said, mystified.

Thurin shrugged and set his bowl down on the table. "It's big enough. Been in the family for generations. It's in the depths where visitors don't usually go, don't you know. I mean the city takes up most of the mountain, after all."

"It's built on a mountain?" Flynn asked.

"No, it's built _in_ the mountain." Thurin grinned. "Oh, ye'll have quite the adventure if you've never been there before!" Mathias watched as Flynn tried to absorb the idea of a city built inside a mountain. 

"You mean, it's kind of like the treasure vaults in Zuldazar?" Flynn asked, finally, apparently unable to imagine anything else even vaguely similar.

Mathias shook his head. "It's more like if Stormwind were built inside a mountain."

"That's…" Flynn blinked a few times.

"You'll see," Mathias assured him.

"I'm not entirely sure I can wrap my head around that one," Flynn admitted.

Mathias eyed Thurin. "What's expected of us there?" For most of his life, holidays had been of no real consequence to him. He'd see decorations go up around the city for the various seasonal celebrations, but they had never really meant anything. Mathias worked, or he was out on missions. The healers had finally told him he could go back to SI:7 in two days, so long as he worked half days and stuck to paperwork; that would be his reality for at least a month. He wondered if it would be worth going back at all before Winter Veil.

"What do ya mean?" Thurin asked, brow wrinkling as he gazed at Mathias. He sipped some soup from his spoon.

"I don't remember ever celebrating the holiday," Mathias said. "I see the decorations go up and someone inevitably brings one of those goblin fruitcakes to the office. I tried a piece once. It was like biting into a vaguely citrus-flavored brick."

Flynn grimaced. "That sounds _awful_."

Thurin shook his head. "That's part of what happens, but it's not what the whole thing's about. It's getting together with family an' friends an' giving each other gifts and eating entirely too much and drinking even more."

"I like the sound of too much food and drink. But everybody's supposed to get everyone gifts?" Flynn asked.

"Ahh, right, if you've never done it you wouldn't know the rules," Thurin said with a nod.

"There's rules?" Flynn sounded appalled.

Yun came over with a bowl of soup for Mathias and set it on the table in front of him. "Gift giving rules are relatively simple, really. For your partner and your closest family -- parents, children, or siblings -- you get a nice gift. For everyone else, just a token gift is fine. You and Flynn would get a special gift for each other, but for the rest of us, something small is perfectly acceptable. Thoughtful is good, but also not necessary. People give each other candy or food or a scarf or a trinket of some sort. For children, people usually get toys or socks, or the like."

Thurin laughed. "The kids prefer toys to socks, but my gran knitted them for everyone every year until she died."

With a sigh, Mathias reviewed the crew list in his head and wondered what he should do about that. Flynn would probably be willing to wander the markets with him. Thankfully, he already knew what Flynn needed -- he'd been planning to get it for him anyway, holiday or not.

"Sounds like we go to the market, love," Flynn said, rubbing Mathias's shoulder. "Will you be up to a wander about tomorrow?"

Mathias nodded. "If I'm not up to going to the market for a couple of hours, I probably wouldn't be up to going back to work, either. I certainly need to be out and moving around. It's probably a good idea, regardless." They'd still not pinpointed the sources of Scarlet Brotherhood conspiracy propaganda in the city, but from what Mathias could tell, most of the rumors about his death had been quelled after VanDooble published her article.

Unfortunately, it had also resulted in a certain amount of increased stress for Flynn and the other Kul Tirans in town. The Druid's comment about them smelling of fish hadn't gone over well. It was just one more tension in a city filled to the brim with them.

*** 

Flynn strolled through the market with Mathias at his side, enjoying the chill in the air. Mathias seemed somewhat less enthusiastic and was favoring one leg slightly. "You don't like the cold much," Flynn said.

Mathias shook his head. "Not really. Boralus was uncomfortable for me a lot of the time. There's an old break in my left leg that gives me trouble sometimes if it's cold and damp, or if a storm is coming. Boralus seems to specialize in all of that."

"Mmm. So it does, so it does," Flynn said. "Maybe you need a nice winter coat. Some woolen trousers. Fuzzy socks." He grinned. He wondered if Mathias would wear a nice greatcoat if he got him one. Something to cover his hips and legs. His uniform armor was thin and tight and probably didn't do a damned thing to protect him from the weather. Looked great and, tides knew, it showed off his ass to great effect, but it was probably cold as a siren's tit to wear.

"A coat would never fit over the pauldrons of my armor," Mathias said. "Believe me, I've considered it."

"Gotta be some way to keep you warm when I'm not wrapped around you," Flynn said. He grinned.

Mathias raised an eyebrow at him. "Would be a little awkward to have you wrapped around me while I was working, you have to admit."

Flynn laughed. "Where's your sense of adventure?"

"Safely contained," Mathias said. "Tends to get spies killed if they give in to it too often."

"Ah, well," Flynn said with a nod. "Can't have that." No, they really could _not_ have that. Not even as a joke.

Mathias reached out and took Flynn's hand. "I'm used to the creaks, Flynn," he said. "I've had them for years."

"It would just be nice if I could do something to help, is all." He squeezed Mathias's hand, and they stayed silent for a while as they looked over the market booths for gifts for the crew.

After they'd picked up some odds and ends for the crew and Thurin's family, Mathias said, "I'd like to have a little while to go arrange for your gift. Would you meet me back at home in an hour or so?"

Flynn felt slightly uneasy about leaving Mathias alone, but most of the rumors about him being dead, or undead, seemed to have faded. He'd been seen a lot more regularly around town in the past few weeks in Flynn's company. And the healers had said he could go back to work, at least for a few hours a day at his desk, the day after tomorrow. Surely he could walk around unescorted for an hour. "All right," Flynn said. "I'll see you at home, then. You're armed, aren't you?"

Mathias nodded. "Of course. I'll be fine." He reached up and cupped Flynn's cheek, guiding him down into a soft kiss. "See you soon."

Flynn watched as Mathias walked away, then turned and drifted through the shops and market stands wondering what he should get for the man he loved. His hands in his pockets, he found himself pulling out his compass. He flipped it open and looked at the little folded grass heart inside, still secured with a tiny braided cord of his hair. It was like carrying a part of Mathias with him all the time. He looked at it constantly at sea, anytime he had to consult his compass, which was frequently. Mathias didn't have anything of the sort, he realized.

His mind made up, Flynn went to look for someone who could make what he wanted.

***

Mathias finished fastening the straps on his uniform armor and looked at himself in the mirror with a sigh. He couldn't decide if the chest was uncomfortable or not, but it would probably get that way over the course of the day. 

Flynn poked his nose into the bedroom. "Did they repair that, or is it a new one?" Mathias watched in the mirror as Flynn came closer and reached out, hesitant, to touch Mathias's back where the javelin had struck him.

"It's new," he said. "You know what condition the old one was in. There was no repairing it." There'd almost been no repairing him.

Flynn's fingers gently traced the armor, and the lines of Mathias's ribs, before his hand flattened and he pressed his palm carefully to Mathias's back. It was warm through the leather and Mathias's eyes closed as he leaned into it. Flynn tilted his head and nuzzled at Mathias's temple, over the crest of his pauldrons. "Don't push yourself too hard today," he said.

Mathias turned and wrapped his arms around Flynn, kissing him. "I'm all right."

Flynn shook his head. "You're _better_ but you're not completely all right yet."

"Don't remind me," Mathias grumbled.

"Let Shiv and Rell help you if you need them. I know you hate it, but pushing too hard is just going to set you back. You know what the healers said the other day." 

Mathias could see the worry in Flynn's eyes. He sighed and nodded. "I'll be home after lunch. Are you going down to the _Arva_ for the day?"

"I am. The crew's all chipping in and we're hiring security for her so that everyone can come to Ironforge for the holiday. Didn't want to leave anybody out. Wouldn't have been at all fair. So I have to talk to the Harbormaster's office and see what they've got for hired watchmen."

"I have to go, Flynn." Mathias kissed him again before he reluctantly released the man. "I'll see you when you get home."

Flynn nodded and sighed as Mathias tossed a cloak over his shoulders and left. They'd spent so much time together recently; it was a relief to be going back to work. Mathias had been irritable sometimes at the lack of privacy, but part of him was going to miss having Flynn around as a constant presence. He wasn't looking forward to his matelot going back to sea. 

Arriving at the SI:7 compound in uniform was by turns comforting and disconcerting. Everyone who saw him welcomed him back. Thankfully, none of them tried to stop him to talk, or he'd never have made it back to his desk.

Renzik greeted him at his office with a cup of coffee and a massive pile of file folders. "Welcome back, Shaw. Good to see you in working order again." He slapped the coffee and folders down on Mathias's desk and dropped into his accustomed seat on the other side. "Let's get you up to speed, yeah?"

Mathias spent two hours being updated on everything from the still-fruitless search for Sylvanas to the efforts to trace the tangled web of Romano's involvement with the Scarlet Brotherhood and its actors in Stormwind before he needed a break. "I have to get out of the office for a few," he said. "I'm going to go stab a target dummy for a while."

Renzik tilted his head at him, skeptical, but didn't tell him not to. He didn't have to, because the gobin's disapproval radiated off him. "I'll be here when you get back," he said.

It took about five minutes before Mathias hurt too much to continue, and he knew he'd lost an immense amount of his edge. He'd probably still be able to beat most comers in a short fight on technique alone, but there was absolutely no way he was in any condition for field work. The healers had been right, and he made his way back to his office, breathless, in pain, and trying not to obviously brace his chest with one arm. Renzik said nothing about it as Mathias came back to his office and sank carefully into his chair. His very uncomfortable chair.

"You want another coffee?" Renzik asked. Mathias just nodded and the goblin went to get it for him.

He took the few minutes of Renzik's absence to try to get himself back together. Light, he hated being this far off his game, and wondered if the injury would shorten his time to retirement plans. It was very likely. It hadn't been a life-ending injury, though it had come close. He would be lucky if it wasn't a career-ending one before it resolved.

When Renzik got back with his coffee, he thanked him, then went back to catching up with SI:7 business.

*** 

Mathias was sleeping on the sofa when Flynn got home, looking a bit pale. He'd probably overdone it, but that was only to be expected, really. Flynn hadn't actually thought Mathias's first day back would be smooth. At least he'd got out of his uniform before he'd lain down. Flynn tucked a blanket over him and let him sleep.

They'd talked about going out for dinner to celebrate, but Flynn had asked him to wait and they'd make that decision later. He was glad he'd done it, because he didn't want Mathias feeling obligated to going out if he was too worn down by his first day back at work. 

Security had been hired for the _Arva_ for the few days the crew would be away. He'd managed to pick up the gift he'd had made for Mathias in the meantime. After Winter Veil, the wedding was coming up, and that was shaping up to be strange and overly complicated. They were planning on telling the crew over the holiday because it seemed like the best way to have everyone hear it at once. He'd have to ask Bess to do the honors. She really would fling him over the railing if he didn't.

He and Mathias had talked a little about what they wanted for the whole thing, but it was still in the messy planning stage. Invitations would have to go out right after Winter Veil and, Tides, Flynn didn't even want to think about that. He picked up Mathias's uniform from where it had been dropped and hung it on the armor rack. He had to have been exhausted to do that; normally he'd never just leave it lying around. Pauldrons on the table, maybe, but the rest of it? Not for more than the few minutes it took for him to change into his civvies. He'd probably dropped onto the sofa thinking to rest for a couple of minutes and just fallen asleep before he'd realized.

They'd be leaving the day after tomorrow for Ironforge. Everyone was going there together. Billie had been chattering happily about the Deeprun Tram and how you could look up through the tunnel into the sea and see sharks and whales and how tall the seaweed was. Flynn had never been down there at all. He'd never had a need to go to Ironforge. He'd really never been anywhere in the Eastern Kingdoms that wasn't a port, or that little mountain cabin behind Stormwind with Mathias that once. It would surely be interesting. Not that Flynn liked to be too far from the sea. The few times he'd been inland, it had always felt strange to him. He supposed a bloke could get used to it, eventually, but he couldn't see it as a long-term option for himself at any point.

Truth to tell, Flynn felt a bit uneasy about the whole holiday thing because he'd had so little experience with any of it. The crew had assured him he and Mathias would be fine, regardless, but he knew he had a tendency to worry and cover it with bluster. Would the little gifts they'd got for everyone be acceptable? What was it going to be like, spending a few days in a city that was apparently nothing but a giant cave? Would it be cold and damp? If it was, would Mathias be okay there? He really should get the man a proper winter coat for when he wasn't wearing his uniform. Flynn thought the one Mathias usually wore off duty probably wasn't warm enough; it definitely wasn't long enough.

He put on some coffee, knowing Mathias would probably wake when he smelled it. Sure enough, a few minutes later, Mathias stirred and rolled onto his side. Flynn looked over and watched his eyes open. "Coffee?" Mathias asked.

Flynn smiled. "Just for you, love. I'm surprised you didn't stir when I came in, though. You never seem to. It's always a bit of a shock. I'd think a bloke like you would wake when the door opened."

"Mmm. Recognize your tread on the stairs," he said, stretching carefully. "If the door opened without it, yeah. I'd wake. If I know it's you, I'm okay." He sat, moving a little more cautiously than Flynn expected.

Flynn figured he'd probably be able to sleep through a bar fight, himself -- had done more than once, in fact. But somebody like Mathias being able to sleep because he recognized Flynn's feet on the stairs? It meant the man really did feel safe around him, and that pleased Flynn immensely. He poured the coffee and brought two mugs over to the sofa, handing one to Mathias as he sat. Mathias murmured thanks and sipped at the hot drink.

"Were you still wanting to go out tonight?" His shoulder brushed against Mathias's.

Mathias paid more attention to his coffee than anything else for a moment, then looked over at Flynn. "I'd like to, but let's stick close to home."

"Gilded Rose?"

Mathias nodded. "Sounds good."

"Gilded Rose it is, then."

*** 

Flynn and Mathias met the crew near the entrance to the Deeprun Tram at the appointed hour, where Thurin and Billie awaited them. The entire crew assembled there, including Bess's boyfriend from Brennadam, Dorien Wailens, and Johnny's recent Kul Tiran girlfriend; he'd met her where she worked at one of the Kul Tiran import shops in Stormwind. Jenna Coralcrest was from Corlain, in Drustvar, though Lady Waycrest's evil had torn the city apart, and most of its survivors had relocated to Arom's Stand. Flynn wasn't too surprised that she'd moved to Stormwind instead of staying there. Arom's Stand was still packed with refugees living in tents while people tried to rebuild.

Flynn had seen the big mechanical gateway to the tram before, with its great, spinning gears, but he'd never ventured inside. It was noisy and smelled strongly of oil and engines, never his favorite thing. Grixx and Relly lived in a small flat not too far from there in the Dwarven District, so he'd walked by more than once when he'd gone to visit them. He carried a seabag filled with the things he and Mathias would need for two days away from home, and their gifts for everyone. Mathias only carried a bag over his shoulder; he said it had Flynn's gift in it, and that he didn't want Flynn trying to guess what it was before he gave it to him. Not that Flynn wasn't dying of curiosity anyway.

Once they'd gathered, everyone went into the tunnel. The tram terminal was larger than Flynn had expected, and there were two tracks. He could hear the muffled sounds of shouting and cheers and what sounded like… announcements? They seemed to be coming from below the tracks.

"What's all the commotion down there?" he asked.

Harmen chuckled. "It's the Brawler's Guild," he said, leaning close and speaking into Flynn's ear. "First rule of Brawler's Guild is that you don't talk about Brawler's Guild."

"But we can get you an invitation if you want," Siward said, grinning.

Flynn looked over at Mathias. "Did you know about this Br--"

"Shhh!" Siward hissed, one finger to his lips.

"Brawler's Guild?" Flynn whispered to his lover.

Mathias nodded, looking distinctly amused. "Do you really think they could hide something like that from SI:7?"

"You never told me!" Flynn said, vaguely offended.

"First rule," Mathias said, smirking.

Flynn turned to Siward and poked him in the chest with one finger. "Get me an invitation." If there was brawling to be had, particularly if there was gold to be wagered on it, Flynn was all in.

"Come on, you lot, let's get to the middle platform. Can't be absolutely certain which track will arrive first," Thurin said. 

The group hurried along as Siward rummaged in his belt pouch, producing a small, bloodstained broadsheet. He handed it to Flynn. "We'll take you down there after the New Year," he promised. Flynn looked it over quickly then stuffed it into his own pouch.

"See that you do!" A Brawler's Guild sounded like even more fun than a bar fight.

Soon enough, a line of tram cars arrived on one of the tracks. It was filled with merrymakers coming from Ironforge, some of them wearing ridiculous green or red suits with floppy, fur-trimmed, pointy hats. Most of them seemed more than a little drunk.

"Right, you lot, on ye get!" Thurin said. "Next stop, Ironforge!"


	3. The City Without a Sky

Billie had been right about the ride. Looking up from the sea floor was an amazing experience. It wasn't like Flynn had never swum in the sea before, or done some of the _Bold Arva's_ salvage dives, but seeing it like this was entirely new to him. When he was on the dives, that was work. His attention was on other things and there was no time to look around for anything but potential trouble. This was more like sightseeing, and he stared, slack-jawed, at everything for the time it took to pass through the transparent part of the tunnel.

When they arrived at the Ironforge end of the tramway, Flynn expected to walk out into a city, like you did in Stormwind just outside the tunnel, but the gnomish Tinker Town area was noisy and enclosed, with a tall, curved ceiling and machines and crowds of people coming and going. Metal buildings were everywhere along the walls. It was warmer than he expected for a cavern, and it didn't really feel like a cavern at all. The air had a tinge of molten metal and burning stone to it that lingered at the edge of Flynn's awareness.

"Before we head home," Thurin said, "we have to take all of you to see the Great Forge. It's the beating heart of Ironforge and an unforgettable sight!" They wandered along, with all the Kul Tirans gaping at the massive halls and the stone structures. Flynn found himself disconcerted by the seemingly endless hallways. He couldn't even find windows that didn't look into the massive halls.

"Is there _anywhere_ in the city where you can see the sky?" he asked.

Thurin shook his head. "No, only if you're looking out from the gates or one of the other exits There are a very few guard towers that look out, but there's no public places for it. This is actually the fifth depth of the city. Most folks who live here are down in the eighth depth. The city is rings upon rings, dug deeper and deeper into the mountain, though Old Ironforge is a natural cavern just below the High Seat. Magni Bronzebeard used to be there, after he was turned to diamond but before he became the Speaker of Azeroth."

Flynn shook his head, still not having any idea of the real size of the place. They passed through an area that Thurin called the Hall of Explorers, and it looked like there was a massive library in it that Flynn really wanted to have a peek into. The further they walked, the warmer things got, until he had to take his greatcoat off because he was nearly sweating from the heat. The scent of burnt stone and molten metal got stronger, as well.

As they emerged into the great, open center of the city, Flynn stared at the streams of lava and brilliant liquid metal cascading from vents and crucibles near the ceiling down into pools around what was obviously the Great Forge at the center. The sound of shouts and blacksmiths' hammers rang in the air, a constant background to the rush of liquid fire.

Mathias slipped a hand around his waist. "It's impressive, isn't it?" Flynn just nodded, a bit numb. He was sweating now, overheated by the forge. It was like sitting too close to a fire or a stove and it made his skin feel slightly too tight for comfort. Maybe dwarves didn't feel the heat so much, the way Kul Tirans were fairly resistant to chill and rain.

"I was worried it was going to be a cold, damp, musty cave and that you'd be freezing," Flynn said. "I had no idea how wrong I was going to be. This place is sweltering."

"It's not quite so hot down in the residential level," Thurin said. "Ye'll not melt down there."

"That's a relief," Bess said. "Don't know if I could take this kind of heat for two whole nights." She passed the back of her hand over her sweaty forehead and brushed damp hair from her eyes.

Billie reached over and tugged at Flynn's sleeve. "You get used to it," she said. "And Papa Thurin's right, it's not so bad below. But getting used to no sky was strange at first. It took a long time. Sometimes it's still pretty strange."

"I can't imagine living in a place like this," Flynn said, goggling at everything and depending on Mathias's touch to guide him away from collisions with other people as he wandered with his jaw hanging open.

"Oh, aye," Thurin said. "It's completely different to bein' at sea. Gotta admit, I love 'em both." He led them across the huge open space around the Great Forge and into a corridor, where he led them all into a lift. It was just barely large enough for everyone in one trip, squished close together. Thankfully, the crew was a friendly lot. They descended to the lowest level of the city and exited. Flynn's sense of unease continued, though there didn't seem to be any particular danger.

Thurin led the crew along streets lined with buildings carved out of the rock of the mountain; not a single seam to be seen. Most of them were draped with Winter Veil decorations around the doors and windows, lights sparkling everywhere. "I've never been to this depth," Mathias said. "The one above has inns for travelers, but most outsiders never come down this far." Flynn was astonished by the number of people in the streets, going about their daily business or lounging on porches. Children ran and played, and Billie waved at some of them, who waved back as their group passed.

It was cooler than the level of the Great Forge, as Thurin had said, but still at least as warm as Stormwind on its warmer days. The stone ceiling was high enough overhead that it didn't feel entirely oppressive, but Flynn would never have called it an airy atmosphere. Maybe it would be different when they were in Thurin's house. Less obvious that this wasn't… normal. Outside. "It's just a really really really big keep," Flynn muttered to himself, unconvinced. "I am not walking under an entire bloody mountain."

Finally, Flynn recognized Thurin's wife, Loira, in the distance. His kids came pelting down the street toward them, shouting welcomes to everyone, while Loira leaned on the stone porch railing with a grin on her face. There were hugs all around as they got to Thurin's home. The door was a little low for the Kul Tirans and Yun, but nobody banged their head on anything, much to Flynn's relief.

They entered through a moderately sized room, but they didn't stop there. Everyone followed Thurin and his family down some stairs into a huge common room, currently dominated by a surprisingly tall Winter Veil tree and some makeshift bunks set off to one side along the wall. Flynn eyed them suspiciously. "All right, you lot," Loira said, "drop your presents under the tree. Brilla, Billie, take people's coats and such. Durin, Daril, show everybody where they'll be sleeping so they can go put their bags down!"

The girls ran around the room collecting coats and hauling them up the stairs to the entry level. Flynn scooped all the gifts he and Mathias had brought into the already mind-boggling pile under the tree. He carefully tucked the one for Mathias on top of the stack. Mathias slid something large that looked like it had probably been rolled and then wrapped into the pile toward the back, then stood.

Daril tugged on Flynn's sleeve. "You and Master Shaw come with me, Captain," he said. Daril was slightly taller and a little older than his brother Durin. The boys both had dark hair, like Loira, though their sister was a redhead like Thurin. Daril looked up at Mathias. "Papa said you'd been hurt really bad a while back. Are you feeling better, then?"

Mathias nodded. "I'm doing much better now, thank you, Daril."

"You two have a room of yer own down at the end of the hall here so you're not far from everything." The boy pushed the last door on the left side of the hall open. "Mum says it's nice and private. The privy's the next door over." He pointed to the one right before it. Flynn and Mathias followed him in.

It wasn't a large room, but there was space enough for both of them. He was relieved they were getting a private room, for Mathias's sake if nothing else. The bed was going to be a little short, but at least his matelot would fit comfortably. "Looks like I'll just have to curl up around you," Flynn said.

Mathias smiled. "I'm sure we'll manage." He turned to the boy. "Thanks, Daril. We'll put our bags down and be out in a couple of minutes." Daril nodded and dashed back out of the room. Once the boy was gone, Mathias closed the door and sank down on the bed. Flynn set his seabag down and sat with him. 

"You okay?" With the door shut, the room wasn't nearly so noisy as Flynn expected, given the number of people in the house. It was warm and cosy here.

Mathias nodded. "I'm fine. Looks like it'll be a couple of days of chaos, though." He leaned into Flynn's side and Flynn tucked an arm around him.

"Only slightly more chaos than on the _Arva,_ " he said. "I was surprised by how big that main room was. And that tree's a monster."

"You should see the one in the Commons," Mathias said. "That's the area with the main bank and the auction house, near the city's gates. I'll have to take you out on a gryphon so you can see the city from the outside. It's impressive."

"If it's all underground, wouldn't it just look like a mountain?"

Mathias chuckled. "For the most part, yes, but there are places with access to the outside all around slopes. Individually, the access points don't look like much. But when you realize it's all connected, all one great city, and there's even more below the level of the gates? You'll understand."

Flynn smiled back at him. "I'd love to. Will you be okay in the cold?"

"For a little while, yeah. We don't have to stay out long, just enough to give you a look around." He turned and wrapped his arms around Flynn. "I was a little skeptical about coming, I'll admit, but I'm starting to think it was a good idea."

Flynn tilted Mathias's chin up with a finger and kissed him. "When do you think we should tell them?"

Mathias was quiet for a moment, thinking. "At dinner tomorrow, probably. Which of us should do it?"

"You can, if you like." Flynn kissed him again and Mathias kissed back, sweet and slow.

"We shouldn't start anything here," Mathias said. "At least not at the moment. They'll be expecting us back shortly, and I really don't want to be interrupted if we go any further."

Flynn nuzzled Mathias's face. "Spoilsport."

"Practical."

"Is that what you're calling it now?" Flynn nipped at the tip of Mathias's nose and both of them laughed, quiet, and held each other for a few more minutes.

"We should go join everyone else," Mathias said, sighing. He nibbled on Flynn's ear.

"Keep doing that, and we're not going anywhere."

"Scoundrel."

Flynn snorted. "You know me so well."

"Knowing you was, in fact, my intent," Mathas smirked.

Flynn got up and tugged him to his feet. "Your sneaky plan was a success, Spymaster. I'm entirely at your mercy."

Mathias raised an eyebrow. "Just where I want a man like you."

"Only _like_ me?"

"Okay," Mathias laughed. "You, specifically."

"That's better," Flynn said, giving him a fake glower.

When they emerged from their room, Loira immediately commandeered both of them and dragged them down to the next level, into the kitchen. It was hot in there and smelled amazing. Flynn could see an entire huge boar turning slowly on a spit in the hearth; he could smell the sweetness of the apples it was stuffed with. The beast would no doubt be falling-apart juicy when it was done, and enough for everyone for a couple of days. Yun was already there, chopping vegetables. 

"I hear you're a dab hand with a knife, Shaw," Loira said. "So how about slaying a few potatoes for us, would you?" She pointed to a chair by the table. There was a basket of clean, wet potatoes sitting on the floor next to it, some paring knives, and buckets for the peels and the potatoes themselves.

Mathias shook his head with a quiet laugh. "I suspect I'm entirely capable of killing a few root vegetables, even in this condition." He took a seat and started on the pile of potatoes. Flynn sat with him and picked up another knife, the two of them working together, content, in the kitchen.

"No aromatic fish oil in anything?" Flynn asked, amused.

"Kul Tiramisu is an abomination," Mathias grumbled. "Fish oil? In dessert? It's madness."

Flynn shook his head. "Mainlanders. No appreciation for the finer things in life." He shot a side glance at Mathias. "If you tried to make it without the fish oil, the texture would be all wrong!" He wrinkled his nose.

"Ravenberry tarts?"

"Makes the sauce nice and rich." Flynn grinned. Yun just chortled to himself in the background, chopping onions. Loira said nothing, shaking her head and eyeing Flynn suspiciously.

They helped in the kitchen for about an hour before everything was done that needed doing. "Dinner will be in about two hours," Thurin said, "if any of you lot want to wander about the city and have a look at things. Do you remember how to get to the lifts from here? Wouldn't want you getting lost."

"I remember how to get here and back," Mathias said. He elbowed Flynn. "Come on, get your coat, we'll go have a look at the city from the air."

Flynn nodded. "I could use a little time with some sky over my head," he admitted. They went up through the main floor to get their coats. The crew and Thurin's kids were scattered around the place. Some of them had Hearthstone boards set up, laughing and having friendly arguments about the cards and the pace of the game. "I think I'd like to see the library in the Hall of Explorers, too, if that's not too much trouble."

"We can do that. Let's do the flight first, so you don't have to worry quite so much about how much time we spent at the Hall of Explorers. The flightmaster is right at the brink of the Great Forge, so don't put your coat on until just before you mount up. I'd hate to have to mop you up off the floor." Mathias tossed his coat over his shoulder and handed Flynn's to him.

"I'm glad we're not so close to that thing. I'd surely melt." He looked at Mathias's coat. It seemed like it was a bit thin. "Do you not have a scarf?" he asked. Mathias shook his head. "Then let's stop at the market and get you one before we go flying, all right, love?"

"There's no need," Mathias insisted.

Flynn shook his head. "There really is. Mountains tend to be cold."

"Well, there _is_ a lot of snow," Mathias admitted. Flynn gave him a look as they headed for the lift and Mathias shrugged. "I'll be okay."

"You'll be complaining of the cold out there in the snow, and you know it. We're getting you a nice, wooly scarf. Something soft and comfy." He followed Mathias along the street, trying to figure out where they were. He vaguely recognized some things, but he suspected Mathias's memory for details was much better than his own.

"All right," Mathias said with a shrug, though he looked like he might be secretly pleased. "If you insist, I'll let you get me a scarf."

"I do," Flynn said. "Where are the markets here?"

"Two levels up, but it may take us a while. Everything's probably crowded with gift shoppers, since Winter Veil proper is tomorrow. We might have to skip the library if you do."

Flynn shrugged. "You not being cold is more important. I can visit the library later."

"Okay." Mathias nodded. "Shops it is."

They found the lift easily enough and went up two levels. Flynn tried to memorize where it was when they stepped out into the busy street. There were shops everywhere, decorated for the holiday. Flynn had never seen so many dwarves in one place in his life. It took them about half an hour to find the right place, and Flynn sorted his way through a pile of scarves until he found a nice, thick one made of windwool that matched the green of Mathias's eyes. He paid for it and wrapped it around Mathias's neck, with a smile and a kiss. "There you go, mate. Much better."

"Thank you." Mathias smiled at him and took his hand, and they headed up to the fifth depth to make their way to the Great Forge and the flightmaster. They walked across the middle of the Great Forge on the way from the lifts and Flynn stayed as close to the center of the pathway as he could, nervous of the falling lava and molten metal. The idea of getting splashed by it unsettled him. When they got to the flightmaster, Mathias asked for a pair of gryphons for forty five minutes. "That'll be enough to get us around the mountain easily," he said.

Flynn gave him a skeptical look. "We'll need that much time?"

"Oh, aye, it's a big mountain," the flightmaster said. "Your first time here, I take it."

"It is," Flynn said, nodding. He slipped his coat on, and Mathias did the same. They mounted up.

"Kul Tirans never seem to know what to make of the place the first time they come," the flightmaster said. "A lot of them are a bit uneasy at first, under this much mountain."

"Well, you've got that right! I can't wait to see some sky again."

The flightmaster just chuckled and waved them off, turning to the next person looking for his attention. Mathias urged his gryphon up, and Flynn stuck as close to him as he could. It was a little difficult to have a conversation in flight, but if you were close and you shouted, you could usually manage. It was a good thing Flynn stayed on Mathias's tail, because his route took them up between the two massive crucibles dangling from the ceiling and into a tunnel through the thick wall, out into a forecourt, and then through another wall, until they stooped to fly out the gates of the city itself. The air went from suffocating to freezing in only a moment, and Flynn shuddered, squinting against the brilliant afternoon light reflecting off the snow all around them.

Mathias leaned and arced his flight path to the right, letting Flynn get a good look at the city's gates from the outside. The sight, combined with the cold and the brilliant reflections of light off the snow left him breathless. Towers rose around the gates themselves, and Flynn was pretty sure that when the gates were closed, even dragon aspects wouldn't be able to get in or out of the place. "Come on!" Mathias shouted, grinning, and led him forward, around the peak. His coppery red hair shone in the sun and Flynn's heart clenched to see him happy and excited, to see him well enough to be doing this again.

The mountain was immense. He'd seen taller peaks in the distance from the shores of Pandaria and Northrend, but he didn't think he'd ever been this close to a mountain so tall. The thought that pretty much the entire mountain was a city was stunning. "How long did it take them to dig this thing out?" Flynn shouted back.

"A couple of thousand years."

Flynn shook his head. "Neptulon's tentacles! That's a bloody long time!"

They flew around the mountain, swooping in close to see some of the details, and to watch dwarves out on the mountain hunting or sledding down some of the slopes. Flynn wondered what that must be like. The dwarves certainly seemed to be having fun. Maybe he'd have to give it a try sometime, not that he'd want Mathias doing it just yet. He imagined a spill at high speed from one of the sleds might just bruise him, but it would probably hurt Mathias fairly badly at this point. Best not. From this height, Flynn could see the sea off in the distance.

He was starting to get cold as they flew over an airfield, with clusters of gnomish planes and gyrocopters on the runways below. "We're most of the way around now," Mathias shouted as they passed over the area.

"It's getting cold," Flynn shouted back. "We should go in soon."

"On our way." Mathias tugged at the reins of his gryphon to urge it lower and, as they rounded the ridge, Flynn could see the towers around the gates again. It wasn't long before Mathias's gryphon was ducking into the gate, soaring over the massive statue of a dwarf and darting through the little passageway. They rose again quickly and went through the tunnel, passing between the streams of falling lava and making a swift, safe landing at the flightmaster.

The heat struck as they came in for their landing and Flynn shuddered again at the sudden temperature shift. When they dismounted, Flynn took his greatcoat off, but Mathias was shivering, his arms around himself, trying not to look like he was cold. His nose and cheeks were red with it. Flynn draped his own coat over Mathias's shoulders on top of the man's own, and tucked an arm around him, tugging him close. Mathias said nothing but accepted both the greatcoat and Flynn's arm as they made their way back to the lift.

"Gonna be okay, love?"

Mathias nodded, limping slightly as they walked. "Just need a couple of minutes to warm up. I keep forgetting how cold it is out there."

"How's your leg?"

"I'll be fine."

Flynn let it be and just let Mathias stay close to him as they headed back to Thurin's place. He was looking forward to dinner with everyone. That spit-roasted boar had smelled amazing.


	4. No Going Back From Here

Mathias's night had been restless. Despite the relative quiet of their room, he was very aware of the other people in the Firebeard house. He'd not had any concerns for his and Flynn's privacy, but the fact that so many people were moving around and that it was an unfamiliar place left him perhaps overly sensitive. Flynn hadn't slept very well either -- a combination of Mathias's restlessness and the too-short bed -- but he'd stayed curled around Mathias's back for most of the night; it had been comforting.

He knew the crew. He'd sailed with them more than once, spent time with them, been embraced as one of them. It was still astonishing to him. And now, here he was, in a house with all of them, being treated like family, lying with the man he intended to marry. He could never have imagined something like this even a year ago.

When he first met Flynn, he'd found him irritating and thought him unreliable. As he got to know him, the irritation had become more amusement on Mathias's part, because Flynn did genuinely have a sharp sense of humor and an eye for the absurd. By the end of their mission into the Zandalari treasury, the amusement had been tinged with fondness and a certain amount of attraction, but their time together on the _Bold Arva_ while they sailed to Nazmir had seen that attraction suddenly morph to genuine desire. It had struck with all the force of a warhammer. Mathias had found himself contemplating an entire lifetime of loneliness, and wanting desperately to change.

Wanting Flynn.

And then the man had met him on the ship when he'd returned to Stormwind and that embrace they'd shared had been the turning point for everything. Both of their lives had been utterly changed by it. While they'd had some difficult moments getting used to one another, getting used to living with someone else, sleeping next to someone most nights, learning to tolerate habits and make compromises, Mathias felt it had been more than worthwhile. At this point he didn't want to imagine his life without Flynn.

And they were going to tell everyone today. There would be no going back from here. No second thoughts. Once the crew knew, word would go out. Renzik would need formal invitations to go to everyone on the guest list so that security could confirm everyone's identity, but nothing would stop the publicity or the gossip. The sheer visibility of his relationship with Flynn went against everything he'd been taught in his life about secrecy, about invisibility, about living in the shadows. He'd have preferred that what they had remained between them, but it could never be that way. Flynn was who he was. So was Mathias. And so, there would be a political spectacle that both of them found problematic, at best.

That he was willing to do this, willing to expose himself to this extent, was evidence of how much he loved the man. There was no one else he'd ever do this for. He'd never expected that he'd even _have_ a relationship, much less something so public. And, in the end, that open demonstration didn't deter him, because it was Flynn. There seemed to be very little limit to what Mathias would do for him.

His early morning reverie was broken by his matelot stirring and stretching, waking slowly with a yawn. "Mmm. Morning," Flynn rumbled, his voice deep with sleep, his sea-blue eyes half open.

"Morning," Mathias murmured.

"Coffee."

"Coffee," Mathias agreed.

"What are the odds?" Flynn was slightly more awake now, tangling his limbs with Mathias's.

"For coffee? Fairly good. This _is_ Thurin we're talking about."

Flynn nodded against Mathias's chin. "Mmm. There's that. We should get some."

After a brief kiss that didn't linger due to morning breath, they got themselves out of bed, showered, and dressed before joining the others in the great room. A few were still missing, but it was early yet. Loira had put out a huge pot of coffee, and mugs for everyone. There were gingerbread cookies to go with it, and spice bread toast. Quiet conversations were going on, but there was an edge of excitement in the air. The three dwarven children were barely containing their anticipation. Billie was less excited and more puzzled but Mathias assumed that, like he and Flynn, she hadn't had any real experience of the holiday before. None of them quite knew what to expect.

Once everyone had finally assembled, there was a general distribution of gifts, starting with the lesser ones, as Yun had noted. Even the smaller things were generally thoughtful. Flynn and Mathias had got Grixx and Relly some packets of fireworks that went over quite well, but thankfully, the two were sensible enough not to want to light them off in the house.

Johnny actually gave Mathias the gift he liked best of the ones he'd received from the crew. There were a few small pieces of ivory, some scrimshaw needles, beeswax to treat the ivory, and some inks. "The beeswax from Mildenhall is the best," he'd confided, "but don't tell the Kul Tirans. It'll go to their heads." Mathias agreed that this was, perhaps, the wisest course of action. "I'll show you the basics later," he said, "how to treat the ivory, how to scrimshaw your design, and how to apply the inks properly."

Billie's eyes just kept getting wider and wider as she received her gifts from everyone. "I didn't think there were so many presents in the entire world," she said, when she'd opened the last of them.

When Mathias gave Flynn his gift, his lover had torn into the colorful wrapping paper with enthusiasm once he'd been assured that nothing beneath the paper would be damaged when he did so. The look of shock and wonder on his face was worth it when he realized that Mathias had got him a new greatcoat. It was as exact a replica of Flynn's beloved but entirely too battered old coat as could be managed. Mathias had gone to some expense to make sure everything had matched, but the giddy grin and the warm, joyful hug he got was worth every gold he'd spent to have the thing made.

"I'll have to give the old one a proper burial at sea," Flynn said. He sounded like he was joking but Mathias and everyone else in the room were well aware he meant it. "Gonna have to invite Taelia to the ceremony. She's been after me for ages to ditch the old thing. Told her once it would be blasphemy."

Once he'd sworn to bury his old coat at sea, Flynn handed Mathias a small, square box, with a look of uneasy anticipation. "I hope you'll like it," he said. Mathias tugged at the ribbon that held it closed. It had obviously been kept in Flynn's pocket for a couple of days, as the bow was a bit squashed and tattered, but the knot came undone easily for him.

Inside the box lay a gold locket, a little bigger around than a gold coin. It was relatively unadorned on the outside, the border engraved with some narrow but well-formed knotwork in a Kul Tiran style. It was suspended by a hand-twisted cord that Mathias suspected Flynn had made himself. The action of the little catch was smooth and solid and he knew that it would last for years. Inside was a small portrait of Flynn, smiling out at him, a thin braid of his hair tucked in around it, like the tiny cord he'd made to secure the small grass heart into his compass. The inside of the cover was engraved with the words _you are my home port_.

Mathias couldn't speak at first. He blinked at the thing as Flynn watched him, obviously worried that it hadn't been a good gift. "It's… this is perfect," Mathias said, his voice quiet, but rough with emotion. He'd had nothing at all to remind him of Flynn when his lover was at sea and this… He took a shuddering breath. "It's perfect. Thank you."

Flynn grinned at the words and scooped Mathias into a warm, loving embrace. "I didn't want to get a chain for it," he said, speaking quietly into Mathias's ear. "Didn't know how long you'd want it so I figured you could pick your own." Mathias just nodded, overcome with the thoughtfulness of the whole thing. It was small enough to be unobtrusive, and thin enough to fit under his armor without trouble if he wore it, and he absolutely would.

"Thank you," he whispered again, his eyes stinging and damp.

A few more gifts were passed around, and Mathias held out until it was done, but retreated to their room afterwards, not wanting to be seen in quite such an emotional state. He held the locket clutched tight in his fist. Flynn followed him a moment later. "Mathias? You all right, love?"

He nodded. "I'm fine. I just wasn't expecting all of this to hit so hard." He opened his hand and looked at the locket. "This is… Like so many things about you, I had no idea how much I needed this until it happened." He slipped the thing over his head; it dangled below his throat.

Flynn gave him a shy smile and blushed. "You'll go right to my head, love." Mathias reached out to him and Flynn held him close, just being there, warm and solid and secure. He knew he'd remember the moment for the rest of his life.

***

In the afternoon they went up to the Commons to see the tree and the giant snow globe. Flynn was shocked to find himself turned into some sort of badly-dressed holiday gnome when he stepped inside, and he spent an inordinate amount of time bouncing and floating around inside the thing, giggling like a loon. "Come on in, Mathias!" he shouted, "It's fun!"

Mathias, spoilsport that he was, refused to join in the floaty amusement. Most of the crew did give it a go, however. Flynn was less than impressed by Mathias's reluctance so he slipped out of the globe and went over to hug the man, taking advantage of his relaxed guard to pick him up and fling him inside the field, where he gnomified with an indignant squawk. "You bastard!" Mathias shouted, all annoyance and gnomish rage, arms waving as he pinwheeled around the space in a lazy arc. Flynn dived back in and swam over to him through the air, taking his disgruntled lover into a giggling embrace.

It took a moment for Mathias to calm down, but he did manage to see the humor in the situation. "Here, love, dance with me," Flynn said, spinning him around in the air. With a sigh and an eyeroll, Mathias gave in. They held onto each other and twirled and spun and, soon enough, Mathias was smiling, too.

Delighted to see the man loosening up in public -- probably because nobody could tell it was Spymaster Shaw all gnomified and floating around in there -- Flynn kissed him and encouraged him to just let go and play for a little while longer. "I'll get you later," Mathias vowed, an evil grin on his face.

Finally, Mathias started looking a little tired and Flynn brought them to the ground and out of the snow globe, where they transformed back to their normal shapes as they passed through the barrier. It was good to see Mathias having fun. Flynn was certain his lover never really had enough of the stuff. It had also definitely been a change of perspective to be that short. "How do you lot manage to do anything at all from down there?" Flynn asked Sparks. He definitely had a new respect for gnominity.

She raised an eyebrow at him. "How do Kul Tirans manage to avoid nosebleeds at that altitude? The air must be really thin."

"This is a very strange holiday," Flynn said, "but I think I like it. Gifts, hot spiced cider, gingerbread cookies. More food and booze than anyone could possibly consume. What's not to love?"

Mathias eyed the Smokywood Pastures vendors. "Fruitcake."

Having tried some of the stuff last night, Flynn had to agree. "All right, I'll grant you that one. But aside from that?"

"The Abominable Greench!" Durin insisted. "Every year he steals presents and supplies from the Smokywood Pastures goblins. Adventurers have to go out and beat up the Greench and steal 'em back. He's terrible!"

"A gift-grabber? Sounds awful," Flynn said. "And the bloke does this every year? Doesn't he learn?"

"He's a yeti," Loira said, with a shrug. "They're none too smart. I think he hibernates most of the year and wakes up hungry when the Greatfather throws his snow cloak over the land. Just grabs the nearest food supply, which happens to be the same idiot Smokywood Pastures goblins taking the same damned trade route every year."

"Ah, well," Flynn chuckled. "That does put a bit of a different spin on it, doesn't it?"

"There's gifts from Greatfather Winter under the tree," Daril said, tugging at Mathias's sleeve and pointing. "Everybody gets them."

"Everyone?" Mathias asked, looking around at the massive crowd of revelers. Flynn though that seemed a bit of a stretch himself.

"It's magic!" Daril insisted. "Come on, ye need to have a look! There'll be presents for you, too, Master Shaw!"

Mathias looked at Flynn, who looked back at him. They both shrugged and got into the queue with the kids. The line of people moved along quickly enough and, much to Flynn's surprise, there actually was a small stack of gifts under the immense tree with his name on them. He scooped them up and Mathias took his as the kids whooped with excitement about their own.

Mathias seemed entirely too delighted with the crashin' thrashin' controllers they got, so he and Flynn spent some time smacking their little toys into each other, zipping them around between the feet of the crowds in the Commons. Mathias seemed unfairly adept at the exercise, in Flynn's opinion, and won most of their matches. Flynn hoped he'd consider his massive victory streak a fair payback for having been flung into the snow globe against his will.

Sparks wanted to go outside and have a snowball battle after the Greatfather's gifts had been opened. Most of the crew was down for it, but Mathias shook his head. "I'll go out for a few minutes, but it's too cold."

"TIred?" Flynn asked. Mathias nodded. "I'm not that thrilled with snow myself."

Thurin looked at the pair of them. "Billie, lass, give 'em your key to the house and let 'em go home." He nodded to them. "Just lock up when you're inside and we'll be back later. Got to get things started for dinner soon, anyway."

Yun said, "I'll go with them. I can get things going in the kitchen."

Billie handed Flynn her key and ran for the gates, then he, Mathias, and Yun all went wandering back toward the lift.

***

When Mathias went to lie down for a bit after they got back to Thurin's, Flynn was well enough pleased that he wasn't pushing it. He left him to rest for a while, closing the door and going to help Yun in the kitchen.

Eventually, everyone returned, chilly and damp and dripping melting snow everywhere. They were laughing and talking, obviously having a wonderful time. Flynn was glad for them, but just as pleased that Mathias hadn't been out in it. Yesterday's fight around the mountain had obviously been more than enough cold for one holiday for the man.

Dinner was well on its way to done by the time they'd got back, and the musical instruments came out while everyone waited. Mathias came out to join them when people started playing and singing. He sat with Flynn, and even sang along for a few of the shanties he recognized, and Flynn smiled to see it. The man had a decent voice, and it was good to hear him. Flynn didn't think he'd ever seen Mathias quite so at ease around other people before. He always had the impression Mathias held something back when it wasn't just the two of them. 

Finally, the food was ready and everyone was gathering by the tables. Before they all sat to eat, Mathias shifted uneasily on his feet. "If I can have everyone's attention, I have something that I'd like to say." Even though Flynn knew what was coming, he was tense, his heart thundering. Mathias seemed a little hesitant. Flynn reached for his hand and gave it a squeeze.

"You okay, Shaw? You're looking a bit pale," Sparks said, her head tilted, pink ponytails bound in festively sparkly purple bands today.

"I think I've never been better, actually," Mathias said. "With everything that's happened to me recently, it left me with a lot of time to think." He took a deep breath. "Before Flynn and I started… what we have, someone told me that happiness is a fleeting thing, and that I should find it while I could." He looked at Flynn, then back at the others. "Flynn and I have talked, rather a lot, about that. We've decided that we're going to be married just after the start of the new year."

A cheer went up from everyone, and Billie launched herself at Mathias, obviously going for a hug. Flynn saw her trajectory and nabbed her before she could cannonball into Mathias's chest, her feet flipping up into the air with her momentum as he snagged her tunic with his fist. Mathias took a quick step to the side when he saw her coming. "Whoa, there, Monkey," Flynn said. "I know you're enthusiastic, but remember that Mathias got hurt not long ago. You need to go easy on him, all right?"

"Oh, sorry, I forgot!" she said. Turning to Mathias, she said, "Can I give you a hug, Master Shaw?"

"Of course you can," Mathias said, cautiously opening his arms to her. "I just… prefer to see it coming." She bounced over and wrapped her arms around him for a moment, then threw herself at Flynn and hugged him too, as everyone offered congratulations.

"Okay, who's got the betting pool?" Bess asked, looking around.

"That would be me," Sonya said, pulling a folded sheet of paper from one of her pockets. "Let's see who got closest."

"Us," Harmen announced, his brother nodding enthusiastically as Harmen poked his shoulder with one fist.

"There was a betting pool?" Mathias said, startled.

"Oh, come on," Grixx said, with a lazy flap of her hand. "Of course there was a betting pool. You think nobody saw this coming?"

Sonya looked over the list. "Yep, it's Harmen and Siward." She gave them both the eye. "How did you figure they'd tell us on Winter Veil?'

"Please," Siward scoffed. "They're a couple of romantic idiots. They'd deny it to the grave, of course."

"We are not!" Flynn and Mathias insisted, both of them shaking their heads. "Ex-pirates are never romantic," Flynn continued, scowling.

"Neither are spymasters," Mathias said, giving the entire room his sternest look. "Romantic," he scoffed. Everyone laughed.

"Pay up," Siward said, extending one hand, palm up, fingers waggling, for a bag that did not actually appear.

Sonya shook her furry head. "Back at the ship. I didn't bring the gold."

Harmen looked at his brother. "She's gonna short us."

Flynn snorted. "No, she's not. I'll see to it she coughs it up."

"Details!" Grixx shouted, gleeful. "We want details!"

"Who asked who?" Relly wanted to know.

"It was more of a discussion than a proposal," Flynn said, shrugging.

"A mutual decision," Mathias added.

"Who's going to be your Tidesage?" Bess demanded. "Not that boring blowhard, Brother Pike, I hope. He can put an entire room to sleep when he drones. I saw him do it at the Academy. Repeatedly."

Flynn laughed and shook his head. "Tides, no! He really is the most boring bloke in Kul Tiras. I'd be snoring on my feet in five minutes flat. Besides, you'd fling me over the railing if I didn't ask you, Bess."

She gave a firm nod, arms crossed over her chest. "You're damned right, Fairwind."

"I'm afraid that, due to my work, this is going to end up being a nightmarish official political affair at Stormwind Keep," Mathias said. "A state wedding is not what either of us would have chosen."

Relly grimaced. "Just get married in Gadgetzan," she said. "We can get you a deal on your Limited Corporation with Marin. He'd do it up right for you."

Mathias sighed, stepping a little closer to Flynn, who wrapped an arm around him. "That's pretty much what Renzik said, minus the deal with Noggenfogger."

"You _will_ be having fireworks, though, right?" Grixx asked. She looked at Relly. "Do humans do fireworks, sweetie?" 

"I'm sure if you're there, fireworks will happen whether security wants them or not," Mathias said, grimacing. Flynn could only imagine what might occur. It would probably be the most fun they'd have all day.

Grixx's eyes narrowed. "We will find a way."

"Pookie, if it's going to be a state wedding at the Keep and there will be security, we might want to consider that 'a way' should probably be _after_ the ceremony, in a location some distance from the king. I, for one, do not at all relish the idea of spending the evening of the reception party in the stockade."

"I'd advise listening to Relly," Mathias urged. "Fireworks at the Keep are… not on the agenda."

Loira shook her head. "The big question is, who all's invited."

"Everyone here, obviously," Flynn told her, gesturing. "Also, entirely too many other people. I have no idea what the list is going to look like. I'm not sure Mathias does, either." 

Mathias shook his head, covering his face with one hand. "More dignitaries than I ever want to contemplate."

"We'll make sure you have a good time anyway," Johnny promised. He patted Mathias's shoulder as he moved to the table to take his seat, his girlfriend by his side.

"Food now," Thurin said. "Ye can all talk just as well over dinner." Siward, Yun, and several of the others went into the kitchen and started hauling platters out to the table as everyone else went to sit down. The chatter continued unabated.

Flynn and Mathias sat, and Flynn leaned over to murmur into Mathias's ear. "We got through that bit, love, we'll deal with everything else as it comes. For now, just enjoy being here. You are having a good time, aren't you?"

Mathias smiled; it was a quiet smile that softened his face and lit his green eyes. "Surprisingly enough, yes, I am." Flynn kissed him and Mathias sighed. He looked around the room and Flynn watched as Mathias thought and then looked back up at him. "I always thought that family was an obligation, that it chained you to things you never asked for, never wanted. I'm starting to think that, maybe, it's something you can choose."

"Well," Flynn said, his chest tight, "I've definitely chosen you." And he would do it over and over again until Mathias believed him.

Mathias's answering kiss was sweet as Mildenhall honey.

**Author's Note:**

> Admiral Taylor's funeral tribute is based on General Taylor, performed here by Great Big Sea https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WYo6KqaSd3o


End file.
